wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
Sylvos Dawnlighter
Sylvos Dawnlighter is a noble High Elf, who refused to embrace demonic energies but nontheless remained with the other Blood Elves. He is also the highest ranking of the High Elves in the Empire, though some see his position as a token appointment, nontheless he has worked tirelessly to help his Highborne kinsmen gain membership and acceptance into the Empire which is by far, Blood Elf dominated. Before the Scourge Sylvos was a part of the Dawnlighter family, a noble family but not nearly as prestigious as the others that were known by their lands such as the Duskwither, the Fairbreeze and other dynasties. The Dawnlighters were also a family of bureaucrats, working tirelessly almost their entire lives in the royal court of King Anasterian Sunstrider. They were a deticated, humble and loyal family, and Sylvos took this as his calling, to protect Quel'thalas and maintain good relations with the numerous kingdoms around them. Sylvos was also one of the most well traveled of his kinsmen, making visits to the far off Dwarven capital of Ironforge and the Gnomes of Gnomeregan. The then named Kingdom of Azeroth was also a location for great diplomatic success as the Alliance of Lordaeron was formed to oppose the Orcish Horde. The High Elves were strong supporters of this alliance and provided their famed rangers to help the human forces. After the war was concluded, the High Elves retreated back to their kingdom of Quel'Thalas and sealed the triple gates of their nation, and with them, Sylvos also returned home. The Third War When the Undead struck Quel'thalas, the entire High Elven nation was devastated. Like many of his kinsmen, Sylvos fought desperately to save his homeland but it was no use, as the undead scourge was far too powerful. After they resurrected the arch-lich Kel'thuzad, they abandoned Quel'Thalas. With their source of arcane power corrupted, many of the High Elves embraced the teachings of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and his new master, Illidan Stormrage. Those who refused to follow this corruptive use of fel energies, fled their homeland for the human nations such as Theramore and Stormwind. A few select known as the Silver Council, reclined to leave their homeland instead remained with their blood elf relatives in Silvermoon. The Silvermoon Empire When the Silvermoon Empire under the former advisor, Jarethan came to power, he was declared Emperor and with this imperial strength and a unifying force, the Blood Elves struck out against the burning legion. Unifying with many of the other Elves such as the Scryers and those who abandoned Kael'thas's mad plans it looked as though Quel'Thalas and their civilization would not only survive, but thrive. The Emperor needed trusted advisors, and he saw in Sylvos, loyalty and integrity. The very fact that Sylvos was able to completely control his addiction to arcane magic, only made him the envy of the Blood Elves. He however was humble and refused appointment as an Imperial Advisor when offered. This was mainly to curtail the potential rivalry he would have with high ranking officials such as Eldarion, Meletaren and Kiratanos. He knew that those advisors were ambitious enough to maintain a strong rivalry that would lead to potential power struggles and so he sought to keep his influence minimal. The Empire When Emperor Jarethan II came to power, he took control of a weakened Silvermoon Empire. The Imperial Advisors had attempted to keep things running smoothly, but due the the poor leadership of progressively weaker Emperors, they were held back from doing so, and Sylvos was no exception. He was in an even weaker position since he was not a true Imperial Advsior. When Emperor Jarethan II deposed the last Silvermoon Emperor and ordered a restructuring of the Empire, he made Sylvos Dawnlighter a Secret Advisor. The only other who was aware of this appointment was Grand Master Yimo, who helped guarantee Sylvos' power. He was assigned to bring the High Elves back to the Empire by negotiating with the Silver Covenant. He was also dispatched with a cadre of elite guards and substantial amount of platinum. Mission to Northrend While the Empire was consolidating its forces in outland, specifically in the Netherstorm, the Horde and Alliance launched their attacks against the Lich King in Northrend. This mass shift of troops gave the Emprie time and opportunity to claim huge amounts of territories of land. The Netherstorm's vast nearly unlimited source of arcane energies gave the Empire an arsenal of Magisters and Arcanists that any nation would be foolish to question. Sylvos, was dispatched to Dalaran in Northrend. He arrived to a cold greeting by Veressa Windrunner, but thankfully the Kirin Tor and the Argent Crusade were more willing to listen. The Empire wanted to pledge assistance to the Northrend crusaders, if the Kirin Tor and the Argent Crusade would both, recognize the Empire's independence and sovereignty. For the Kirin Tor and Argent Crusade, the situation was clear, they needed all the help they could get and the Empire had troops ready to be sent. With the presence of the Sunreavers, who were more receptive to the Empire lobbying on Sylvos' behalf, the Alliance and Horde, Kirin Tor, Argent Crusade and even the Cenarion Expedition fully recognized the Empire. Later, Sylvos would take these diplomatic talks to the Wyrmrest Temple, and state the same claim to the representatives of the five Dragonflights. When the Emperor launched the Blood Sun Conquest, the Empire was already in full gear. Their forces arrived with the breaking of the gates to Icecrown citadel by the Argent Crusaders, but even then the Empire had strategic motives, they headed straight for Ulduar, while the Horde and Alliance forces besieged Icecrown. Imperial forces stormed into the ancient Titan city, and took with them technologies that previously were unknown to the world, and ransacked the celestial observatory. They also took with them what looked like construction plans for buildings of incredible strength, with these plans Sylvos returned to the Empire. Imperial Advisor Emperor Jarethan II gave another offer to Sylvos to become an Imperial Advisor and he did accept this time after the fall of the Lich King. Under a successive line of Emperors, to Jarethan III, Sylvos mainly kept a very low key presence though he did voice his opinion and work to gain entry for many races. He was noe of the voice of support, ironically for the Darkfallen and Fel Bloods to become Imperial members. Jarethan II also oversaw the legitimization of the Silver Council, a body of advisors who were mainly responsible for the integration of other races, which functioned to maintain equality between them all in the Empire. Category:High Elves Category:Silvermoon Empire Category:The Empire Category:Imperial Advisors Category:Secret Advisors